Courage
by Paradoxalpoised
Summary: "Du bout des lèvres" - Maybe not so much from the tip of the lips, but from the bottom of the heart.
1. Chapter 1: Si tu étais de toi

"Si tu étais de toi pour moi … et de moi pour toi"

Si seulement tu savais comme tu me fais mal, comme tu me fais bien.

Aurais-je l'audace de te dire, comme je te veux, comme je te désire ? Comme chaque instant de toi est un nouveau monde que je découvre, fascinant et déchirant de beauté et de profondeur.

Chacun de mes mots est un traitre à sa patrie et je m'embarrasse de timidité, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer quand tu es déjà celle d'une autre? Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer, moi, à la dérive, nageant à contre courant.

J'aimerai tant te faire sentir et ressentir la force de mon âme, la puissance de l'amour dont je suis capable, comme une horde de chevaux sauvage droit vers toi.

Dois-je me résigner? Dois-je me résigner à jouer Cyrano et t'aimer avec un Panache dont le silence est d'or? Dois-je me résigner à ne jamais te dire comme tu me tourmentes, comme tu me touches, comme ma détresse m'emporte à chaque instant loin de toi.

Puis-je seulement le murmurer, tout doux à ton oreille, mon amour, pour toi, mon amour, de toi, mon amour? Diras-tu un jour, je le veux ton amour, je ne sais que faire du mien si tu n'es pas là?

C'est si vite, est-ce trop vite, oui, mais qu'importe? Amour, tant que tu es vraie. Qu'importe, je ne puis m'en empêcher, je suis si faible face à mon amour de toi, je ne sais résister.

Mais voilà, voudras-tu de moi, mon amour? Ou perceras-tu mon cœur du coup fatal? Touchée …

* * *

_**Which in **_**English **_**means:**_

* * *

"If you were of you for me ... and of me for you"

If only you knew how you hurt me, how you do me good.

Will I have the boldness to tell you, how I want you, how I desire you? How each instant of you is a new world that I discover, fascinating and heart rending of beauty & depth.

Each of my words is a traitor to its homeland, and I embarrass myself of timidity, how could you love me when you already belong to another? How could you love me, me, adrift, swimming against the current.

How I would like to give you a sense, to make you feel the strength of my soul, the force of the love I am capable of, like a horde of wild horses coming straight to you.

Should I resign myself? Should I resign myself to play Cyrano and love you with a Panache from whose silence is gold. Should I resign myself to never tell you how you torment me, how you touch me, how my distress sweeps me away each moment that I am apart from you.

May I even whisper it, softly into your ear, my love, for you, my love, of you, my love? Will you say some day, I want it your love, I don't know what to do with mine if you are not here?

It's so fast, is it too fast, yes, but does it matter? Love, as long as you are true? Never mind, I can't help myself, I am so weak facing my love of you, I can't resist.

And there, will you have me, my love? Or will you pierce my heart of the fatal blow? Touchée ...


	2. Chapter 2: Un baiser

_**A new poem:**_

* * *

Un baiser

Je te donnerai bien un baiser, un baiser vertueux et un baiser amoureux, un baiser chaleureux, un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse, un baiser sucré, un baiser messager, un baiser ravageur, un baiser protecteur, un baiser de bonne heure et de bonheur, un baiser envie de toi, un baiser de désir, un baiser torride, un baiser qui espère.

Je te donnerai bien un baiser, pour que tu me gardes, un baiser pour de vrai, si tu me disais "donne-moi un baiser", je te donnerai bien un baiser pour chaque bouffée d'air que tu respires.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

* * *

A kiss

I would well like to give you a kiss, a virtuous kiss and an in love kiss, a warm kiss, a kiss filled with softness & tenderness, a sugary kiss, a messenger kiss, a devastating kiss, a protecting kiss, an early and happy kiss, an I want you kiss, a desiring kiss, a torrid kiss, a hoping kiss.

I would well like to give you a kiss, for you to keep me, a kiss for real, if you were to say "give me a kiss", I would well like to give you a kiss for each breath of air you breathe.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Just kiss the girl already...

C.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion

_**Welcome back

* * *

**_

Illusion

Je mourrais de solitude

Ayant cherché la béatitude

D'un Bonheur qui n'existe

Que dans mes rêves fantastiques

Et chaque soir je demande

A celle que rien n'amende

Pourquoi est-ce si beau

Quand je suis tout là-haut?

* * *

**_Translation:_**

* * *

Illusion

I was dying of loneliness

Having searched the beatitude

Of a happiness that only exists

In my fantastic dreams

And every night I ask

To the one whom nothing amends

Why is it so beautiful

When I am all the way up there?

* * *

_**A/N:**_

[1] 'To the one ...' is female.

It's amazing how lack of sleep is good for creativity.

C.


	4. Chapter 4: Courage

_**Then again:**_

* * *

Courage

Douceur de ton regard sur mon visage

L'odeur de ton parfum comme un présage

Caresse de nos mains tendrement liées

Chaleur de ton corps de moi rassasié

Les mots frêles de rien ne vous rassurent

Bien qu'ils tentent de guérir les blessures

Même si je partage votre sort

Vous sauver n'est point de mon ressort

Car au cœur toujours vous tient douleur

Et sans cesse vous tiraille la peur

Mais en toi mon Ange garde l'espoir

Dans notre amour aie la force de croire

* * *

**_Translation:_**

* * *

Courage

Softness of your look on my face

The scent of your perfume as an omen

Caress of our hands tenderly intertwined

Warmth of your body from me satiated

Words frail of nothing reassure you

Although they try to heal wounds

Even if I share your fate

To save you falls not within my competence

For at heart always holds you pain

And fear endlessly gnaws at you

But in yourself Angel keep faith

In our love resides the strength to believe

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I decided to translate after all. It might not rhyme anymore, and maybe it takes away from my native tongue but really, Google translate can't begin to tell you what this means.

C.


	5. Chapter 5: Femme

_**Woman

* * *

**_

Femme

Sous ses cheveux le feu

Un visage angélique

Un dos digne des dieux

Cambrure diabolique

Un bassin à braver les cieux

Une peau féerique

Et son sexe rend pieux

Des baisers sataniques

Le regard si sérieux

Une souplesse chamanique

Un esprit merveilleux

Une main magnifique

Et des yeux malicieux

Un désir tyrannique

Vous détourne de vos vœux

Beauté machiavélique

Appétits dangereux

Obsession mirifique

De son être soyeux

* * *

**_Translation:_**

* * *

Woman

Under her hair the fire

An angelic face

A back worthy of the gods

Diabolical camber

A pelvis enough to brave the skies

A Fairy like skin

And her sex makes you pious

Satanic kisses

Her look so serious

A Shamanic suppleness

A remarkable mind

A magnificent hand

And mischievous eyes

A tyrannical desire

Distract you of your vows

Machiavellian beauty

Dangerous appetites

Wondrous obsession

Of her silky being

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I wrote hits thinking of Rosalie, and her Bella and came up with the portrait of a woman I could love to hell and back.

Oh My Rosalie ...

C.


	6. Chapter 6: D'or

_**Of gold**_

* * *

D'or

Toujours votre sommeil

Bien tendrement je veille

Ma belle gourgandine

Vulnérable et féline

Ronronnement subtil

De vos rêves fébriles

Vous réveillent en sursaut

A vos yeux coule l'eau

Que de ma main j'apaise

Et votre corps de braises

Avec grâce cède enfin

Au bien-être sans fin

De la paix retrouvée

Vous voyant soulever

Un beau sein chaviré

Par un souffle doré

Je ne puis fermer l'œil

Non sans franchir le seuil

D'un éternel bonheur

De savoir que toute heure

Est un nouveau matin

A l'aurore sans fin

Car toujours à tes réveils

Dans mes bras tu t'éveilles

* * *

**_Translation:_**

* * *

Of gold

Always your slumber

Tenderly I guard

My beautiful gourgandine

Vulnerable and feline

Subtle purring

Of your dreams frail

Awake you with a start

At your eyes water flows

That I soothe with a hand

And your embers body

Gracefully yields at last

To an endless sense of well-being

Of restored peace

Seeing you heave

A capsized delicious breast

With a golden breath

I can not close an eye

Without crossing the treshold

Of an eternal happiness

Knowing that any time

Is a new morning

Of never ending dawn

For always at your wakes

In my arms you awake

* * *

_**A/N:**_

[1] _gourgandine*:_ does not really have a translation in English. It's an old French word, most likely from the 16th or 17th century, very much more used in the south. Anyway it means 'a woman of bad reputation' which is not necessarily a prostitute, or it would be 'prostitute' you know? It's not a bad, just uncertain in a moral way.

[2]_ D'or*:_ is an homophone of _dors*_ which is the present imperative form of the verb to sleep, in French _dormir*._

I wrote this poem many years ago, watching a red headed crazed animal sleep in my bed, after one many fight, feeling exhausted and empty of her demanding demands. I was in love, I did not know better and I could not sleep ... again ...

C.


	7. Chapter 7: Refuge

_**Refuge

* * *

**_

Refuge

C'est ici qu'est ma place

Dans ces bras qui m'enlacent

Où nul autre que moi

Ne doit faire son toit

Toute petite place

Qui jamais ne se lasse

Là où je vais tout droit

Toujours quand mon cœur ploît

* * *

_**Translation:**_

* * *

Refuge

Here is where my place is

In those arms embracing me

Where none other

Shall make their roof

Tiny little place

Which never grows weary

Where I go straight

Always when my heart collapses

* * *

_**A/N:**_

[1] _Ploît*_ : comes from the French verb Ployer. And well in English it litteraly translates into 'To bend' or 'to sag' but it's also close to 'to collapse', 'to cripple'. However, none of these words felt appropriate to the heart, and I could spend hours trying to find the word that is exactly right, maybe never finding it. I decided to use collapse, because that's the closest to what I see and feel when I am thinking about this.

C.


	8. Chapter 8: Angoisse

_**Angoisse**_

* * *

Le sang se répand

Mais personne n'entend

Ton cri dans la nuit

Quand vient l'agonie

Désespoir et rage

Ton lit se partage

Où es-tu amie

Quand vient l'agonie

Souris mon amie

Je suis dans ton lit

A présent tu meurs

Car c'est moi la peur

* * *

_**Translation**_

* * *

Anguish

Blood is spilling

But nobody hears

Your scream in the night

When comes agony

Despair and rage

Your bed share

Where are you friend

When comes agony

Smile friend

I am in your bed

Now you die

Because I am fear

* * *

**_ A/N:_**

[1] Agony, fear, despair and rage are personified.


	9. Chapter 9: Rage

_**Rage**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quitte le Purgatoire

Envole-toi âme

Et viens t'asseoir

Au milieu des flammes

Si enfer il y a

Il est ici bas

Mais l'enfer est froid

Quand je suis sans toi

C'est mon cœur qui meurt

Garde ma douleur

Vorace est la nuit

Elle m'a engloutie

S'éteignent les flammes

Dévorant ton âme

S'envole la peur

Et sèche tes pleurs

* * *

_**Translation**_

* * *

Rage

Leave the Purgatory

Fly away soul

And come sit

In the midst of flames

If hell there is

It is down here

But hell is cold

When I am without you

It is my heart that dies

Keep my pain

Voracious is the night

It devoured me

Put out the flames

Consuming my soul

Fly away fear

And wipe your tears


	10. Chapter 10: Espoir

_**Espoir**_

* * *

Mon espoir est mort

De ton cœur déchu

J'en garde les torts

Les bonheurs déçus

Et les coups du sort

Tout l'amour reçu

Mon espoir est mort

Et j'en suis émue

Ce qui reste est d'or

Toi mon Ange élue

_**

* * *

Translation**_

* * *

Hope

My hope is dead

Of your heart fallen

I keep the wrongs of it

The disappointed happiness

The blows dealt by fate

All the love received

My hope is dead

And I am moved

What remains is gold

You my elected Angel


	11. Chapter 11: Du bout des lèvres

_**Du bout des lèvres**_

* * *

Mon étoile au firmament

De qui je suis que l'amant

Forte femme douce enfant

Celle que j'aime tendrement

Ne sais-tu pas le temps

Où un jour cesse l'enfant

Et dans mes bras t'enlaçant

L'étoile se coudre au levant

Sur l'horizon brillant

D'un paisible amour naissant

* * *

_**Translation**_

* * *

**_From the tip of your lips_**

* * *

My star in the firmament

Of whom I am only the lover

Strong woman gentle child

The one I tenderly love

Don't you know the time

When some day ceases the child

And in my arms embracing you

The star sewing itself to the sun rise

On the shining horizon

Of a peaceful birthing love

* * *

**_A/N_:**

[1] In English 'du bout des lèvres' means 'half-heartedly'. However, when writing the poem, I did not choose to write it in that sense. I literally meant 'from the tip of your lips'. I had this vision in my head of a delicate and soft kiss that could make time stand still.


End file.
